The present invention relates in general to packaging structures and in particular to a display container for a plurality of belts.
Many packaging structures are known in the art for simultaneously containing and displaying the goods therein for sale. Some of such known packaging structures are formed from a transparent material, allowing the goods to be protectively enclosed while permitting them to be seen by prospective buyers. In particular, it is known that a belt may be enclosed within a transparent container for display and sale.